


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 4

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Married Life, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Magia





	

Elizabeth credeva nella magia del Natale: per lei ogni oggetto, ogni decorazione, ogni luce, che fossero quelle elettriche con cui il marito decorava l’esterno della casa, quelle minuscole come lucciole dell’albero o le candele profumate alla cannella e allo zenzero che distribuiva per il salotto, erano magici; aveva trasmesso quella stessa meraviglia che si rinnovava di anno in anno a Kurt e lui, ogni anno, l’aveva ripetuta: non importava l’umore, non importava dove si trovasse.

Tracy allungò una manina verso la scatola delle decorazioni di Elizabeth aperta sul pavimento, scintillante malgrado gli anni e il velo di tempo che si era posato sopra ogni pezzo, ogni pallina, ogni omino di pan di zenzero ricoperto di brillantini, ogni stellina, ogni campana bordata di glitter. Blaine si tese per fermarla, ma Kurt arrivò prima di lui: si sedette accanto a suo marito sul tappeto, prese la bimba sulle ginocchia e scelse una palla di vetro con all’interno una piccola casa gialla dal tetto rosso – Questa era la preferita di tua nonna Lizzy, sai? Perché non importa che tu creda in un tizio lassù, ma devi credere nella magia del Natale.

Quello sarebbe stato il dono sotto l’albero della nonna che non avrebbe mai conosciuto, si disse.


End file.
